Shadow Of Unknown 2016 Part I: Darkness Rising
Author's Note This is sort of a remake of 'Shadow of unknown' by TheMysteriousHood/Hazardguy43/Quakeman524. The sequels aren't canonical is this. BTW, most people will be like 'TL;DR'. I don't give a damn though. The Story There was once a minigame server named Lucky Games. It was made when a user name BioQuartz524 wanted to make a server. He asked his friend (SkullKruncha) to tell everyone that he was looking for an admin. Quite a lot of people entered their IGN. Skull initially wanted his other friend to be admin, and he asked Bio to draw the name. The drawn name was the name MirageVoltXII. MirageVoltXII was very good at moderating servers. In fact no better user could be chosen. With Mirage's help, Lucky Games became a wonderful server, full of flashing lights and vivid colours. The server's maximum amount of users was dramatically increased to 500-ish, and the minigames were extremely innovative. Then, after a few months, it was noticed by the big-game YouTubers. When people got tired of playing minigames such as Death Tag on Mineplex, Hide and Seek on the Hive and Sky Wars on Hypixel, they would come onto Lucky Games. Skull had to install a queue system, much like the one in 2b2t, and Bio created a priority queue strictly for 'members' (AKA those who joined before the server was noticed). Then, Skull falsely accused Mirage of 'tampering with the queue' and demoted him. He then replaced him with the friend he had initially wanted to be admin, and then Bio was a worse owner than before. Here is where the story of the Shadow of Unknown begins. I am Crackdown, a veteran of the server. Although I do not play much now, my golden age was in the era. There was once a player named Conrad, but his IGN was ContourIncognito. He was..what would you call it? He was...a noob at Minecraft. He didn't know any good PvP styles. So then he resorted to hacking. He used many hacks: tracer, knockback resistance, speed, kill aura, and sometimes flyhack. Except then he was never successful. He was always kicked near the end because kill aura, knockback resist and speed hacks were strictly forbidden (and flyhacking was disabled on most servers) on the server so he was never able to win a match of anything. He had a YouTube channel called Conrad Shadowmaster. He only had 4 videos, and all of them were fail compilations. He had no subs. Then, in a match of Extreme Hunger Games (Hunger Games with no hunger healing, Contour decided to play legit. But BioQuartz524 was playing as well, and at the time he was sort of a tyrant, listening to the advice of proud and haughty friends. He was wicked and wily, and he slaughtered Contour without remorse. When he respawned he was insulted, teased and shamed by Bio and his friends. In the picnic, he was the only sandwich when everyone else was a fruitcake. Then, SkullKruncha, the most arrogant and corrupt of all the admins, persuaded Bio to ban Contour for 'hacking against an admin'. This of course was a fabricated accusation. It is then thought that he committed suicide, but it is unknown how. He then uploaded a disturbing video. It was a half-minute recording of complete darkness. On the 17-second mark, there was a lightning strike, and a black silhouette appeared. The words 'Epiphany is upon you' were whispered until the 25-second mark, where shots, slices and screams could be heard. The video went viral and got millions of views but no likes. Most of the people were scared, and some of the corrupt people who supported the BioQuartz regime started flaming in the comments. It was reported that the owner, BioQuartz524 (whose real name was Benjamin) was murdered in his home. He was a tyrant, and he was afraid of SkullKruncha, whom Benjamin thought might seize power. Sort of like a coup d'état. He was killed by a silhouette-like figure. When he was on the server at 9pm, there were strong gusts of wind, that whispered 'Benjamin'. He looked backwards, and he saw a man in black, holding a katana and a karambit. Then he spoke. His voice seemed to come from the bowels of the earth. "Benjamin. You don't know who I am, do you? I was once the broken, ruined person you made me when you became a roadblock in my hobby. I am now the darkness that lurks inside of you. Now you will pay the reparations. The serf has now become the lord and vice versa, in the same way the student has become the master and vice versa." he whispered. The then plunged the katana into Bio's heart, much like a stake through the heart of a vampire. His karambit, sharpened and honed to a point, hacked around at his body, and all that was left was a skeleton and many droplets of blood. The very next day, he logged into Lucky Games under the IGN Shadow_Of_Unknown, at 1400 hours, the busiest time of Lucky Games. He then said in chat: Nightmare I will kill 2 more admins to reach enlightenment. If you are a normal user, I will slaughter you if you oppose me in the slightest bit. The petrified players agreed. Then, he brutally murdered both of the admins, in Minecraft and real life. He then started his reign of terror. The skies became black, the land became gloomy and sinister, and in a fortress, once used as a decoration, the Shadow commanded the server on his dark throne. Then the YouTube channel was erased from existence, but the video was impossible to remove. MirageVoltXII, the player who had been demoted, was exiled for a few months. When he came back, he understood the foolishness of Bio and Skull, and then he went straight to Shadow of Unknown. Unperson My lord, I pledge my allegiance to you. Nightmare Thank you, MirageVolt. Unperson I was demoted and exiled by BioQuartz524, SkullKruncha and his friend. I understand your hate for them. I hate them as well, for they shamed me. I was the one who created the boom in the server's popularity. Now I propose to you a split. I oversee one half of the server, and you oversee the other. We will be equals. I want to reclaim my lost glory. Nightmare This proposal seems to be good. We shall split the server equally. Hitherto the Shadow had overseen the whole server, but it was so large he couldn't do it. Then the server was split. Mirage ruled one half (The 'Cooldown' Zone) and Shadow of Unknown ruled the other half (The 'Meltdown' Zone). Then the server was largely at peace, for the time. Category:SCP-Deadlock Category:Shadow of unknown Category:Creepypasta